


Provocateur

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Money, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Provocateur, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Showing Off, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, agent provocateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: Rick wants to spoil you on an expensive lingerie shopping trip when decides he can't take the heat anymore, and pulls you into a dressing room stall for a little fun.





	Provocateur

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early birthday gift for a lovely friend <3
> 
> _Prompt: How about a oneshot of Rick reacting to reader saying “Some call them birthing hips, I call them doggy style hand grips.”? xD It’s 3 a.m. and this just popped into my head. ;D_
> 
> psychololitaxo.tumblr.com

“Ta-da!” I voiced enthusiastically, popping out of the dressing room stall (which was more like an actual room) with a flourish.

“G-god damn,” Rick uttered, his eyes sweeping the length of my body as I spun around in a circle, giving him the full 360 view.

Dragging him along with me on shopping trips wasn’t usually my idea of fun, most of the time, he hated going and I hated making him do anything he hated. But I was in desperate need of new, gorgeous lingerie, and there was no other man for the job of making sure I made all the right decisions.

We found ourselves at Agent Provocateur, where champagne was offered when you walked through the door, and sugar daddies with credit cards were necessary. He wanted to spoil me this time; give me whatever I wanted just because he knew I wanted to please him more than I wanted to breathe. I knew he’d find me attractive in anything, especially in nothing, but as I stood before him in a bra, panties and garter belt topped with stockings to boot, his eyes seemed to bug more than usual.

“Turn around again,” he commanded, leaning against the back of the couch in the large, luxurious dressing room area before taking a sip from his trusty flask instead of the champagne on the end table.

I spun once more, slower this time, twirling a lock of hair around my finger. The licentious expression on his features killed me in more ways than one as I stepped closer to him. He sat up then, placing the liquor back in his lab coat and resting his hands on my hips as I looked down at him.

“That body,” he started, squeezing my hips. “These- these fucking hips.”

My hands met either side of his face, my breath shortening at the sight of his teeth sinking into his lip as he held me. Rick looked animalistic; seeming as though he was stopping himself from tearing my lingerie off right there and then.

“Some call them birthing hips, I call them doggy style hand grips,” I chirped, pinching his cheek playfully.

“Is that so?” he smirked, pulling me me down onto his lap and garnering stares from the other women who were there alone or with friends.

“W-what are you lookin’ at, blondie?” he questioned one girl as he pulled back on my hair.

My head immediately tilted backward, and there was no darker red that could’ve colored my face as realized the arousal it caused me was blatantly visible. The girl turned her eyes away from us with a disgusted expression, shaking her head with embarrassment as she retreated back into a stall.

“Rick, that was so uncalled for,” I giggled.

Of course I wasn’t upset. It gave me such a thrill to have him so crudely show me off like a new toy. The look on her face was just the icing on the cake.

“I wanna get between those hips,” he graveled in my ear. “T-the way you look like some cheap trick in expensive lingerie makes my cock throb.”

My eyes shot toward his as I wrapped my hand behind his neck, writhing in my place on his lap just enough to tease him.

“How much are you willin’ to pay, mister?” I purred, feeling him grow harder underneath my ass.

He plucked the tag from the bra I wore, studying it before tossing it aside with a nonchalant shrug.

“At least 850 bucks, apparently,” he said with an amusement in his tone before standing up and leading me into a changing stall with no regard as to who was watching.

Once inside, he pushed me against the full length mirror. I caught myself with my hands as he held my stare through the reflective glass.

“You know what I want?” he asked.

“What’s that?” I responded, leaning forward to press my breasts against the mirror, my gaze steady on his.

“I wanna test out those doggy style hand grips,” he said, eliciting a moan from me as he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me down over an intricately designed glass table that stood next to us.

His hands slid up and down my frame as he watched himself in the mirror lecherously, delighting in seeing me submit so easily.

“Shit t-that’s good stuff,” he said, tapping my ass lightly over the black lingerie.

He reached over to turn my face to the mirror, the smirk on his features and glint in his eye killing me softly all over again.

“You wanna watch yourself get fucked, sweetheart?” he asked, cocky as ever.

“Oh, honey, I do,” I moaned, watching his hands move to rip his fly open, revealing his erection.

“Getting all worked up over me, huh, Rick?” I teased, arching my back ever so slightly as I let my lipstick smear on the table.

He loved me a mess, and I loved to be a mess for him. My senses were heightened as I watched his cock glide up and down over my clothed pussy. Every bit of pressure causing my nether regions to pulsate.

“I should be asking you that,” he stated, pulling the panties I wore off of my frame without any rush.

When I stepped out of them, Rick picked them back up and held them to his nose and mouth. The sound of his slow, steady inhale made my knees weak. He always had a way of driving me insane before letting me take a drag off the high he gave me. I smirked when I watched him wrap them around his cock, stroking himself with them; all I wanted was to be in that position.

“You got these things I could jerk off with your panties alone,” he rasped. “I wouldn’t even need to give you what you wanted…”

“No,” I whined, pouting at him in the mirror. “You know you wanna get as deep in this pussy as you can.”

His head lolled to one side as he gritted his teeth, clearly getting himself off more than just teasingly.

“I-I don’t know, princess, I could blow my load right now, all over your ass…” He mused, his voice tight with the pleasure he was inflicting on himself. “Y-you’re gonna have to say please.”

Knowing that I loved begging for him more when he told me to was something he always used to his advantage. My voice was soft but full of wanton lust.

“Please, daddy?”

Rick leaned forward, his member pressing against my slick entrance. He held my panties to my mouth before pushing them past my lips with a grunt, and kissing my temple.

“You can’t make too much noise, kitten, or they’ll kick us out,” he told me as though I were a child. “A-and you better keep your fucking eyes on that mirror.”

I felt my center throb with anticipation and excitement as his hands gripped onto my hips next, a muffled moan lingering on my tongue against the lacy fabric. It was when he knelt down and spread my thighs with an excruciatingly gentle touch that I thought I might actually lose it. His warm, wet tongue slid upward against my folds. Slowly and rhythmically, it glided back downward, diving in between them and lapping at my entrance.

“Oh, god, yes,” I mumbled over the underwear in my mouth, gripping onto the surface underneath me.

He suckled on my folds with ease before letting his tongue wander again. I gushed with hot arousal, pressing myself into his face with a craving for more of his mouth. The sting of the slap I felt on my thigh next surprised me.

“I want you begging, baby, d-don’t try and take more than you’re given,” he said, his tone harsh as I watched him lick his lips before tasting my dripping pussy once more.

“Fuck, Rick, please.. Please,” I begged, pressing myself against him again just to feel his wrath.

He groaned as I throbbed against his mouth, another slap stinging my ass this time as he began kissing my folds. He ran just the tip of his tongue over my slit slowly, just barely hitting my clit with each dip back down- to tease me even more, no doubt. The exquisite torture was incapacitating as I felt myself disappear into a cloud of dopamine with every wet stroke. There was no stopping the moaning he pulled from me as I watched him devour my heated pussy in the mirror before me. Though it sounded quiet in my mind, I wasn’t so sure.

“Please what?” he grunted against my center, his lips brushing the wetness we’d both coated it with.

I spat the panties out of my mouth and gasped with need.

“Please make me cum.. I need you to,” I pleaded.

He pulled away, lifting his shoulder and tilting his head to one side.

“You asked for it,” he said, hastily standing and gripping onto my hip with one hand. The pain from his fingertips might’ve been unbearable if my tolerance wasn’t already so high from the arousal I was running on.

I watched as he grabbed his beet red cock with his free hand, leading it into my entrance with one swift buck of his hips. Rick’s hand came back to my hip, and I gasped at the sudden penetration mixed with the sensation his hands brought.

“Oh, daddy, just like that,” I groaned as he fucked me against the table.

Gooseflesh rose on my skin as I begged for more, thriving off of his own groaning. Small, quiet cries began to spill past my lips as his cock dived deep with each thrust. He hit all the right spots, stretching my velvety walls with a desire that I couldn’t survive without.

“Shhh,” he started, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror again while he eyed himself take me for all I was worth. “Watch yourself get fucked like a good girl, (y/n),”

I bounced off of his groin when he sped up, his hand connecting with my ass cheek like he needed to hurt me just to get himself off.

“Shit, deeper..!” I moaned, a soft squeak following as his grip tightened even harder on my hips.

The scorching between my thighs washed over my entire body without warning as I reached my release, gasping against the solid table in any attempt to keep myself quiet. The sensation was overwhelming, and he only exacerbated it each time his member opened me up. I wanted to scream, to yell, to cry; each nerve-ending that ran through my anatomy sizzled with a new delectably torrid purpose, welling up in my stomach and chest before finally pushing it’s way past my throat with no warning and no reservations.

“Oh, Rick! Fuck me like a whore!” I cried, throwing my hand down on the table as my walls squeezed his cock ruthlessly.

“Fuck, baby!” he returned my sentiment of euphoria as I heard him mumble my name, pulling out before pushing himself inside of my center again as deep as he could possibly go.

He spilled inside of me with his own loud string of swears, followed by a roaring laugh and a cry of delight with each flawless stroke into me afterwards.

“God damn you’re a fucking goddess,” he breathed, keep his cock buried in me for another second before sliding out.

There wasn’t enough air in the room as I laid over the table, watching him from what now felt like a million miles away as Rick slumped back against the mirror and pulled up his pants, wiping some saliva from his lip.

“Fucking A,” I inhaled as I stood back up slowly, an achy feeling radiating from my waist down to my thighs.

“Fucking you,” he jeered, and I couldn’t help the laugh that followed.

He grabbed his flask and took a sip as I looked at the rumpled underwear on the table.

“I guess these are it, huh?” I smirked. “The panties are only 700 dollars.”

“Yeah, and I have a portal gun. We’re not paying for this shit,” he said. “It’s used.”

He winked at me as we heard a clattering of heels and chatter making its way into the dressing room area.

“I heard them! They’re in there… in there, fucking!” a girl cried out in utter dismay.

I pictured her to be the uppity bottle blonde who’d had such a problem with us, pointing at the stall with the same look on her face as earlier.

“Squares,” Rick called out before pulling the portal gun out of his coat, shooting it into the mirror and grabbing the clothes I’d arrived in.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand, babe. Oh, a-and don’t forget your panties,” he said, disappearing into the green void before I grabbed the lacy fabric and rolled my eyes, following swiftly behind him with a lazy grin.


End file.
